One Week
by amelina
Summary: What if when Jeffery Spellman made parole he had made more of a threat to Diane? What if instead of teaching Diane how to shoot a gun Kalinda had called in a favour from a certain ballistics expert?
1. Chapter 1

"There is a man in your office."

Diane Lockhart nodded at her assistant. "Okay." She glanced into her office, there was in fact a man leaning against her desk looking out the window. He didn't look familiar and she did not remember setting up any appointments for the afternoon. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Heather sighed. "I asked, but he wouldn't tell me, just said he'd wait."

"Okay." Diane frowned, her curiosity peaking. "I'll take care of it." She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear before walking into her office. "May I help you?"

"Diane Lockhart?"

Diane nodded, raising her brow when the man didn't mention his name.

"Oh, sorry. Detective Marcelli. But you can call me Gio. Most people do."

"Hmm." Diane nodded. She studied the man quickly. He seemed young for a detective. He was fidgeting. She tried not to smile as she slipped past him taking a seat behind her desk. He was nervous, this might be fun. "So, why do you need a lawyer Detective Mar, uh, Gio?"

"A lawyer? Oh right. Yeah." Gio nodded. "I don't need your services Ms. Lockhart, you need mine. Uh, I didn't mean it like that. Oh man. Do you remember a client you had a few years back, Jeffery Spellman?"

Diane stiffened her posture slightly. "Yes"

"Right. So you probably recall he threatened you when he was convicted." He nodded when Diane showed confirmation. "Okay, so, as you should have been informed he recently made parole."

"Yes." Diane said trying to will the detective into making his point.

"Well, he's fallen off the radar."

Diane pursed her lips slightly as she looked at the younger man over her glasses. "What exactly does that mean? Fell off the radar. You let this, person, out of prison and just let him roam free?"

"Well I didn't ma'am, but, uh, yeah, you could say that."

"And what exactly do you plan to do about this?"

"Well, if you'd like ma'am we can do spot checks on you, until there is a more, uh, viable threat."

Despite herself Diane let out a laugh. "Spot checks."

"Ma'am?"

"You'll come check on me to make sure I haven't been murdered. How often, once a day, a hour?"

"I don't know the specifics ma'am. But off the record, if you have friends or family out of town you can stay with for a little while, I would recommend it." He pointed over Diane's shoulder. "Is that your dog?"

"Yes." Diane said glancing over her shoulder at the framed photo of Justice. "Why?"

"It's just I wouldn't recommend leaving it alone. People like this, they, they like send messages, often through pets."

"Dear god."

"Yes ma'am."

/

"I could tail him for a bit." Kalinda said. She turned and frowned at Will when Diane just started out the window.

"Diane?" Will said leaning forward. He'd never seen his partner like this before. Sure she'd been distracted plenty of times, but this was different. If Will didn't know her better he'd say she looked terrified. "Diane?"

"Hmmm?" Diane mumbled turning her attention away from the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Kalinda asked. She held up her notebook. "We can talk about this later."

"No." Diane sighed. "It's fine. Stay." She debated how much she wanted to say, but the words just started pouring out of her mouth. "Jeffery Spellman was released on parole."

"What?" Will cut her off. "How on Earth did that piece of trash make parole?"

"Who is Jeffery Spellman?"

"He was my client. He was convicted of manslaughter and he did not take it well. He blamed me. He would write me letters, threatening to kill me." Diane waved her hand slightly. "It was years ago. I never took them seriously. But."

"But now he's out." Kalinda nodded. "Want me to have someone keep an eye on him?"

"He's missing." Diane practically laughed. "It has been recommended I leave town and," she took a deep breathe willing herself not to cry, "not leave Justice alone."

"When are you leaving?" Will asked. He he frowned when Diane just shook her head. "God Diane. He's a murderer that threatened you."

"It was ten years ago. He's probably moved on. He's out of jail now, why risk going back?"

"Right." Kalinda nodded. "No one ever goes back to prison after getting out."

"Kalinda." Will sighed. Even if she was right sarcasm was likely not the best route to take at the moment.

Kalinda rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialling. "McVeigh?" She held up her hand urging Diane not to interrupt. "I have a favour to ask." She nodded a few times, dispute that fact the person on the other line couldn't see her. "Yeah, it's for my boss." She smiled at Diane before standing up and walking out of the office.

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know." Will shrugged. "Probably taking this more seriously than you are."

"What am I suppose to do?" Diane sighed leaning back in her chair. "Move to some little shack in the woods. Maybe a deserted island. For how long? What if they never find him. I just retire and live in hiding with my dog?"

"That, or you could start off easy and go on vacation for a week or two. Relax, be safe, give the cops time to find Spellman."

Diane sighed as she ran her hand through her hair trying to decide what to do. She had never been one to run, but she had also never faced such a serious threat on her life before. Assuming this was a serious threat and Spellman wasn't already at the border trying to slip into Canada not thinking twice about his old lawyer.

"It's all set." Kalinda said walking back into the office.

"What's all set?"

"You're going to go stay with Kurt McVeigh." Kalinda smiled. "And I'll make a few calls to see if I can find Spellman while you're gone. If he's around it shouldn't take too long."

"Who is Kurt McVeigh and why would I go stay with him?"

"The ballistics guy?" Will asked smirking slightly. "We used him on the Renfroe case a few months back. He's good."

"He owed me a favour." Kalinda shrugged. "He lives in the country, about forty miles out. It's remote. You'll be safe there. He just warned you'll want to keep an eye on Justice when you let him out." She frowned slightly. "You know, because he's bait."

"Dear lord." Diane sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the delay. I didn't forget about this, my computer died and there was no way i was going to type his on my iPad. I have a computer again so I'll be updating again. Thanks to anyone still interested :)**

"I got you present." Will said walking into Diane's office. He didn't try to hid the smirk as he put the bad on the desk. "Go ahead open it."

Diane rolled her eyes as she silently looked in the bag. "Sometimes I really hate you." She muttered as she pulled the DVD of the "The Bodyguard" from the bag.

"No you don't." Will laughed. He leaned back in the chair looking proud of himself. "You should watch it. Get some pointers from Whitney."

"You're an idiot." Diane laughed. "And I'm fine. I don't need to go live with a man and a bunch of guns in the middle of nowhere."

"Why, are you scared?"

"I'm not scared." Diane said stiffening. "That's why I am fine. I can stay at my own house and go on with my life."

"He's really nice. It will be okay."

"I'm not scared to stay with a man." Diane said rolling her eyes. "It's just unnecessary."

"He seems like the kinda guy that would have a horse. You took riding lessons as a kid didn't you?"

"I would very much like for you to leave my office."

"Oh relax." Will laughed. "I'm just joking around. You want to act all tough and act like nothing is going on, fine, you go ahead."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Lockhart." Heather said knocking on the door. "But you got this, us, flower."

Diane and Will both looked over at Diane's assistant, standing in the doorway, holding a black rose, a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Thank you." Diane said gesturing for the girl to enter her office. She tried to ignore the flips her stomach were doing as took the rose. There was a card attached, but she didn't need to read it to guess who it was from. "Thank you Heather."

Realizing Diane was not going to look, Will reached across the desk and took the rose. "I'm back." He said reading the card. "Is there a chance this is some weird joke between you and a friend who has been out of town for a while, or are you finally going to start taking this seriously?"

Will watched his partner. He didn't want to push her, he could see she was internally battling between the seriousness of the threat and her stubbornness to control every detail of her life. He nodded when she did. "Okay. Good. I'll go tell Kalinda to call McVeigh." There was no point adding anything else. She already looked defeated.

/

Kalinda smiled as Will walked towards her. "She got the flower?"

"How did you," Will shook his head. "You. You were the one who sent it?"

"Do you think she would have accepted protection if I hadn't?"

"No."

"But now she will?"

"Begrudgingly."

"Good enough." Kalinda nodded. "McVeigh will be here at five. He'll be able to get from Diane's place to his without a tail."

"She's going to hate this."

"I looked up the case. What he did to that woman." Kalinda shrugged. "She can suck it up."

/

"I can drive myself." Diane sighed. "Just give me your address."

"It's better if I drive." Kurt said. "Defeats the purpose of hiding if he just follows you."

Diane just stared at Kurt for a moment. Those were the first words he'd spoken in ten minutes he'd been pacing around her office. She was happy to hear he was able to speak, even if she didn't agree with what he was saying.

"I need my car." Diane sighed. "How am I supposed to get to work?"

"Well I would advise you don't." Kurt shrugged. "Unless it's necessary. He would expect you to be here. Just work from home. And if needed I can drive you into town."

Diane looked at the black rose on her desk and exhaled. One week. That was how long she was giving this experiment. That was enough time for the police, or more likely Kalinda, to find Spellman and put him back in jail. Then she could move on with her life.

She opened a drawer and grabbed a handful of files and hastily put them in her briefcase. She looked at that damn flower and pushed it into the waste bin.

She straightened her posture and forced a smile. "Fine. Let's go."

"You're leaving?" Will asked as Diane and kurt stepped out of her office.

"Yes. And I won't be coming in for a the next week." She glanced over at Kurt. "Unless it's necessary."

"Somehow we'll manage." Will said laughing under his breathe when his partnet glared at him. "Be safe. I'll be in touch."

"I'm parked out front." Kurt said walking towards the elevator.

Diane rolled her eyes as she followed behind her new roommate. She stopped suddenly when Will started humming the chorus of "I Will Always Love You." She refused to turn and give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd made her laugh. Instead she discreetly slipped her hand behind her back and gave him the finger.


	3. Chapter 3

"And this." Kurt said entering the passcode into the panel on the wall. "Is my workshop."

"Hmm." Diane nodded trying to show she was paying attention.

It has been a mostly silent forty-minute drive from her apartment to Kurt's house in the country. Diane had spent most of the drive second guessing her decision. One week and she going home. She could do anything for one week. Even be ignored.

When they arrived Kurt had given her the grand tour. She couldn't deny he had a nice house for a shut in living in the middle of nowhere. She had to remind herself he was doing her a favour. He likely wanted her there as much as she wanted to be there. He was trying to save her life, she could give him a pass for not being overly talkative.

He had a extra room she could use as an office. And maybe it would be a nice change of pace to have a quiet place to work. For one week.

"My god!" Diane exclaimed as she followed Kurt into his work space. She shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry. It's just, you have so many guns."

"Yep." Kurt nodded laughing slightly. "It's part of my job."

"Yes. Right. I know. But wow." Diane looked around the room. "When Kalinda said I'd be safe here I didn't realize she meant because you had enough weapons to stock a small army." She bite her lip slightly and was about to apologize, but if the comment offended him, he didn't show it.

"Ever shot one?"

"What, a gun?" Diane asked rolling her eyes when Kurt just raised his brow. "Right. Of course a gun. No."

"Hmmm." He just nodded before walking into an adjacent room.

"What does hmmm mean? Am I supposed to be following you?" Diane asked quickly moving to catch up.

"I have no reception in here." Kurt said grabbing a pen and jotting something on a scrap piece of paper. "If you need anything just call the landline."

"Do you spend most of your time out here?" Diane asked slipping the paper into her pocket.

"When I am working. I do do other things though. I assume you do more than spend your time thinking about case law."

Diane shrugged. "I try." She looked down at her nails quickly to break the gaze he had on her as they fell into what had become a familiar silence.

"It's going to be okay" Kurt said finally,

"Hmmm?"

"Everything will work out. It's my experience criminals are idiots. It won't be hard to catch the guy. And in the meantime, you'll stay here. He won't be able to find you. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks." Diane sighed. She had been forcing herself to believe everyone was overreacting, making this a bigger deal than it was. But if she was honest with herself she was terrified. Even though she didn't know Kurt, she believed him, everything would be fine.

"Just don't let that thing you call a dog out alone at night." Kurt said. "He'll be a nice snack."

Diane shook her head. So much for comforting words.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not a vegetarian are you?"

"Excuse me?" Diane asked slipping off her glasses.

"Meat." Kurt said leaning against the door frame. "Do you eat it? I didn't think to ask before."

"Oh." Diane smiled. "Yes, I eat meat."

"Great. I made supper if you're hungry. Took time from shootin' all my guns."

Diane bit her lip so she wouldn't give Kurt the satisfaction of knowing he amused her. He winked before turning to walk away.

She hadn't thought about dinner. Of course she would need to eat, her stomach chose that moment to growl to drive the point home. And it wasn't as though she could leave and get food, he had forbade her from bringing her own car. And while he had a beautiful kitchen was she just suppose to walk in and start cooking? Sure he'd cooked tonight, but she couldn't expect him to wait on her the entire time she was there.

Realizing he was likely waiting for her, Diane got up and started towards the kitchen. Would it be odd if she sat down and ate with him? Would he be expecting her to or was she suppose to take her plate and retreat back to her makeshift office?

She was starting to feel flaky. She didn't do flaky. Of course she didn't normally hole up on the middle of nowhere with a stranger who owned more guns than she's ever seen while she waited for the police to find a man who wanted to kill her. She was on new ground.

"Red okay?" Kurt asked snapping Diane out of her daze when she reached the kitchen. He pointed towards the bottle on the table and she quickly realized her was referring to wine.

"Perfect, thank you." Diane smiled sitting down, happy the place setting had answered the question of where she was expected to eat. She prayed Kurt could not hear her stomach as it again growled when she looked at the seemingly perfectly cooked steak awaiting her. "This looks delicious."

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Kurt said pouring the wine. "If you want me to pick you up anything just let me know. I realize I left you kinda high and dry without a car out here."

"Um, okay, thanks." Diane said. Had she been talking out loud earlier? No, she was acting flaky, but she hadn't totally lost her mind.

"Sure." Kurt shrugged. He paused slightly, steak knife mid air. "What?"

"Nothing." Diane laughed.

"Say what you want to say." Kurt shrugged cutting into his steak.

"Is this all real? Quiet guy out here all alone with your guns and solitude?"

"Would be a weird dream to have."

"Yes." Diane laughed cutting into her steak. She nodded her approval, it was a perfect medium rare. Maybe she would let him cook for her, he was obviously good at it.

"I don't like the city." Kurt said between bites. "But I do leave my house. I have friends. Look around there is no manifesto on my desk or stacks of newspapers from the past twenty year."

Diane nodded. "True. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to imply anything."

"I know what you were implying.' Kurt shrugged. "But not everyone is how they seem. You should know that better than most."

"Because I am a lawyer?"

"Female partner of a law firm." Kurt shrugged. "No kids, you're not married. Ice Queen, bossy, man hating bitch. I'm sure you've been called it all by people who don't know you."

Diane bit the inside of her cheek. He had a point. She took a sip of her wine and narrowed her eyes, challenging him. "And how do you know it's not accurate?"

"Well I've been around long enough to know that successful women are often times nice. And Kalinda was worried about you. Of all people, she would not care about you if you were just her bitching boss. And you have kind eyes."

Unsure what to say Diane took another sip of her wine, praying she wasn't blushing. "Hmm. This is good wine."

"Thank you. Took a while to perfect the process."

"Of picking wine?"

"Making it."

Diane tilted her head. "You made this?" She smiled. "Very impressive. You can cook, you make wine. You are a man of many talents."

/

"Come on." Diane said urging Justice back into the house. She looked at her watch and frowned. It was only 10pm. In her haste to pack as quickly as possible, she'd only brought work and clothes with her. She wished she'd backed some leisure reading.

Remembering the bookcase she'd seen when Kurt gave her a tour of the house, she tossed Justice a treat and went in search of something to read.

Skimming the titles, she found the expected reference and textbooks, several classics; she stopped when she got to what appeared to be the biography section - Palin, Regan, Rehnquist. She stepped back slightly, had she been left in the middle of nowhere with a Republican?

"Looking for something to read?"

"No. I, um, I mean, I was just looking."

"Take anything you want." Kurt shrugged. He was amused by his house guest. He could tell she was out of her element. Sure, she was stressed, anyone would be if a known killer had threatened their life. But there was more to it. Kurt could tell Diane Lockhart was a woman who liked to be in control and it had probably been a very long time since she hadn't had that chance. That was probably just as unsettling.

"You're a Republican." Diane said frowning slightly. She hadn't meant to sound so accusatory.

"I am." Kurt nodded. "And you are not?"

"No." Diane smiled. "Not even a little bit."

"Come on." Kurt said tilting his head towards the other room.

"What?"

"If we're going to argue. I'd prefer to be comfortable."

"And what makes you think I am going to argue with you?" Diane asked following Kurt into the other room. She nodded when he pointed to the bottle of bourbon.

"You're a successful lawyer." Kurt said filling the glass generously. He smiled as he handed Diane her drink. "Just going back to those generalizations I suppose."

"Mmm." Diane nodded. "I'm a bleeding heart liberal who wants to overfill the government, spent too much money and destroy the country?"

"And I'm a gun touting hick stuck in the past?"

"Well you do have a lot of guns." Diane smiled.

"Well you have me there ." Kurt laughed walking over to the couch. "But that's my job. I am more than just my job. Aren't you?"

"I try to be." Diane said honestly. "But being a lawyer is a big part of who I am. It's all I've ever wanted to be. I like the law. It makes sense."

"Even when it let's out deranged people who want to kill you?" Kurt said and the immediately frowned. "I'm sorry. That was unfair."

"No, it's fine." Diane smiled. "This isn't a regular occurrence. Sure sometimes the outcome is not what I'd prefer. But it's the rules." She tucked her legs up under her. "It's like your job."

"My job is science. It's black and white."

"So is this law. It's my job to try and make it grey, but the rules are all there. I have to follow them."

"Like the constitution?"

Diane laughed. "And you brought it back to politics. Fine, let's do this. I have no desire to take away your guns Mr McVeigh."

"Ah!" Kurt smiled. "You're inner lawyer is showing. We're just having a friendly debate, you can call me Kurt. But you believe in gun control?"

"Yes. Don't you? You see first hand the damage guns can do when they are in the wrong hands. Wouldn't you prefer people respect guns as much as you do?"

Kurt sipped his drink slowly, taking in Diane's words. "Yes. There are guns out there that should never been made. They shouldn't be on the streets. But when you start limiting how people get guns those types of guns just become more popular."

"So we shouldn't try to solve the problem because it just makes it worse?" Diane asked. She smiled slightly. "Like 'Just Say No' did for drugs?"

"Well played." Kurt laughed holding up his glass. He shook his head slightly, having her here was going to be fun.


End file.
